


Under the Christmas Tree

by IlluminatedRoad



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminatedRoad/pseuds/IlluminatedRoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected surprise on the Christmas day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Christmas Tree

_He is walking through the sea of white, the ice cold wind biting at his face, the constant stream of snowflakes preventing him from seeing. He almost falls several times, but something pushes him forward. His feet sink into the snow, deeper and deeper, he can’t get out –_

_– for a moment, the storm clears and he can see some dark shape – someone – lying on the ground ahead. He wants to shout but no sound comes out, he can’t move, he is trapped –_

– Adam opened his eyes with a start, not remembering where he was, for a second. When his eyes adjusted a bit, he realized he was still at home, in his bed. He sighed. It was Theo’s brilliant idea to watch some horror movies the day before Christmas. He was curled up by Adam’s side now, with the most innocent expression on his sleeping face, his right hand resting on Adam’s chest. He definitely didn’t look like he was having any nightmares.

A faint noise from the living room made Adam hold his breath. Then everything was silent. And then again – as if something fell on the floor. Adam turned his head to look at Theo, who was still sleeping peacefully, then he carefully slipped out of bed.

His heart started beating faster as he walked through the darkness of the flat, trying to make as little noise as possible. Maybe, it was nothing and he was just overreacting. As Adam reached the living room, he paused, expecting anything.

Instead, he was only greeted with a cold breeze from a window they must’ve forgotten to close the night before. It was still dark outside and the Christmas tree looked almost menacing without the lights on. Adam rolled his eyes at himself for being so impressionable and went to close the window. But as he turned to go back to the bedroom, some movement under the Christmas tree caught his attention. Adam felt his heart starting to race again as he saw something tugging at the lower brunch of the tree…

“Something” turned out to be very small and fluffy, and suspiciously cat-like. Adam couldn’t help but chuckle at the whole situation. He slowly stepped closer, trying not to startle the kitten, who was playing with one of the decorations on the tree. His fur was white with grey spots, and was sticking out in every direction, making him look like a little fluffy ball. Adam sat down on the floor next to the Christmas tree, and at first, the kitten looked like he was going to run away, so Adam just sat still until the little one carefully approached him and rubbed his nose against Adam’s hand. “Hey there,” Adam said soothingly. “How did you get in?”

Adam was preoccupied with the kitten and didn’t notice when Theo walked in, wrapped in a sheet, his hair tousled from sleep. He was too busy yawning, so he didn’t notice the little fur ball in Adam’s hands. When Adam looked up, for a moment, Theo reminded him of the kitten he was holding and a wide grin appeared on his face.

“What?” Theo asked, still half-asleep. His grumpy expression set Adam off completely and he burst out laughing.

“Merry Christmas!” Adam managed to say between the fits of laughter and held out the kitten, so Theo could finally see him. Theo raised his eyebrow in surprise.

“Should we call him Theo? He sort of looks like you.” Adam was still chuckling.

“Shut up,” Theo replied good-naturedly as he sat down on the floor next to Adam. “Where did he come from?”

“I guess, we forgot to close the window yesterday and he climbed in,” Adam said, as he watched the kitten slowly falling asleep in his arms. Adam shivered – the room was still a bit cold, and he was only wearing boxers. Theo wrapped his arm around Adam covering him with half of his sheet. Outside, the snow was falling softly, as the sleepy world was preparing to wake up to the Christmas day. The two men enjoyed the peaceful silence, interrupted only by the kitten’s soft purring. Theo leaned in and kissed Adam on the cheek. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
